The focus of this study is those people whole file for divorce but then reconcile with their spouses. The questions being explored in this research are: What brings couples who reconcile to the decision to withdraw their divorce petitions? Once petitions have been withdrawn, do couples who have reconciled stay married or do many of them go on to obtain divorces at a later date? If they stay married, what are those marriages like? If they divorce, does their adjustment to divorce differ from that of people who divorced without previously reconciling with their spouses? Social exchange theory is being used to assess the rewards and costs involved in the decision to reconcile and the potential rewards available in alternative relationships. The dependent variable of the study is the consequences of reconcilation for physical and mental health status and psychological well-being. Data are being gathered through interviews with three samples. Two samples are of black and white men and women from Cleveland-area suburbs who reconciled either in 1975 or in 1977-1978 (with the purpose of examining the long and short term consequences of the decision to reconcile). The third sample is of a cross-section of Cleveland area residents (to obtain marital histories including information on separations which may or may not have led to filing for divorce and on reconciliations).